


Scout of the Third House

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, House of Hador, Third House of the Edain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: In the days of High King Fingolfin and Malach of the Edain, an unnamed scout of the Third House returns from a long journey in the North to Hithlum.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: tolkienshortfanworks





	Scout of the Third House

**Author's Note:**

> A fourteen-line poem for the March challenge at tolkienshortfanworks.
> 
> For the following SWG Challenge prompt: “And in those days the strength of Men was added to the power of the Noldor, and their hope was high; and Morgoth was straitly enclosed, for the people of Hador, being hardy to endure cold and long wandering, feared not at times to go far into the north and there keep watch upon the movements of the Enemy.” (The Silmarillion, Of the Coming of Men into the West.)
> 
> Warning for reference to the effects of prolonged solitude on the mind

  
Those were tough times I had of it, up north,  
scouting out orc holes amid rock and ice,  
the fumes the Ered Engrin belched forth,  
constant danger, lack of rest—not nice,  
but what got to me was going it alone,  
for months never seeing a friendly face,  
until I shed tears, cold to the bone  
with more than wind chill—yes, a sorry case—  
but, oh, when I turned home south again,  
how warm a welcome, such praise and gifts,  
I received from my own Lord Malach then,  
that, remembering, my heart still lifts,  
and more—the Elven King himself, of high fame,  
poured mulled wine for me, spoke my name!


End file.
